the life of ginger ale curtis
by anglexwithxwings
Summary: Hey my name is Ginger and this is the story of my troubles and how I was taken from my family and eventually found them and the love of my life and the big black eye Darry gave him when he found out. This is not the typical love story it is about coming together and fighting the better fight but I will let the story speak for itself.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i do not own any thing except for ginger

The story of my life

Hey my name is Ginger and this is the story of my troubles and how I was taken from my family and eventually found them and the love of my life and the big black eye Darry gave him when he found out. This is not the typical love story it is about coming together and fighting the better fight but I will let the story speak for itself.

It all started when I was adopted at the age of 5 to a relatively old couple named Martha and Jonathan Kent they had a son named Clark. I met him when I was coming home from school one day when I was 5 and he looked really scary so I ran into the house and found Martha and said "there is a really big scary man outside" so we walked outside and he said one thing that really confused me "hey mom I missed you" I stopped dead in my tracks and said "this is your mommy to" he smiled and laughed at that and said "yeah but we have to share her love ok" I smiled and nodded I was happy. From that day on even when he went smiled and laughed at that and said "yeah but we have to share her love ok" I smiled and nodded I was happy. From that day on even when he went smiled and laughed at that and said "yeah but we have to share her love ok" I smiled and nodded I was happy. From that day on even when he went

Then one day when I was 14 and hanging out at my brother Clark's house in Metropolis hanging out with him and a couple of his friends, when suddenly I felt a wave of pain and remorse shoot straight through me and I knew something happened then I saw three boys one was holding the other 2 and he looked about 18 the other two were about 12 and 14 and the doctor came in the room and said I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it the pain was so powerful that in seconds I was suspended in midair with a golden aura around me pain shooting throughout my body I couldn't help it I screamed my head off and seconds I was on the floor the last thing I remembered hearing was somebody screaming call the league.

When I came to I was surrounded by the justice league members and they were a looking at me as if I was some strange creature then wonder woman stepped forward and said ginger it is alright we won't hurt you but then suddenly with my emotions changing she was forced buck along with the rest of the league then bat man shouted "superman she needs Clark a lot more than superman right now. Superman stepped forward and suddenly drops his costume and their stood my brother Clark. I didn't care whether he was superman or not I just needed him at that moment so I latched myself onto him and started crying. He stood their and asked me what was wrong I just sobbed more while I said "I saw three boys one about 18 the other 14 and a little boy that looked 12 I was standing next to the 14 year old as he watched his mom and dad die in the hospital after a bad car accident. I saw the boy next to me yelling the little boy fainting and the oldest start trying to get the little one to wake up. Then I suddenly felt helpless as the three boys watched their parents did then names flashed through my head pony boy ,Darrel, and soda pop the names of the three boys." Clark just held me as I sat there sobbing he tried to help me but I just needed him to stay strong. Bat man suddenly got up and told me "we need an evaluation of your powers."


	2. learning about superboy

disclamer i do not own any thing

hope you enjoy please review

Next thing I knew I was sitting on evaluation table wondering what was going to happen. Clark walked in and I couldn't help but smile and as long as he was here he would help me. That day I found out my powers which could help me move people away from or towards me and made force fields around me or someone else close to me. Green lantern volunteered to be my mentor and black canary as my personal trainer. Since then I have conquered my powers and have just started my sophomore year in metropolis when one day Clark shows up during lunch at my school he tells me that someone cloned him and that they found the clone. So me being me I ask, "can I meet him" Clark told me maybe if, he could cope with why he was here. And I told him, "it is just like having a one night stand with someone and them not telling you that he was born or conceived" he told me that he wanted nothing to do with his clone and I yelled "he needs you more than me right know he is discovering the world like a little baby, do you want to miss taking him places and teaching him things if it disturbs you that he is like your son than think of him as a younger brother" he calmly told me "I guess you are right but I don't want him to not like me" I shot back "who cares as long as he knows you he probably already looks up to you"

"Okay and by the way I was asked if you would want to join a team called young justice" I would like to but I will wait to join at a later time but right now I want to get to know super boy by the way does he have an actual name?" "no I don't think he dose" " okay I will think of the best name ever of course I will ask you if you like it of course" he chuckled and said, "I trust you but you better think of a good name and one that is not bob" what you have against the name bob" "well you name everything bob ever that small bird in the attic" " so when can I meet this super boy" "well what about tomorrow you can watch him train with me and the we can talk to him okay since it is the weekend" I nod and reply "sounds good but I better get to class" I walk up to him and give him a hug before rushing of too biology.

the next day I walked into Mt. justice with "superman" where we went through twist and turns at one stop he looked at me and told me how to get to the rec room and that he had to talk with batman a bit. until I see the familiar faces of robin and kid flash standing next to a bay with the super symbol on his t shirt and a girl my age with red hair and a white x in her white t-shirt. I watch as black canary had just flipped kid flash onto the ground but as soon as she sees me she gets an evil look into her eyes. She walks over to me and I say to her "I'm not on the team yet we are here to just watch" and she pouts then asks can you help with a demonstration" I looked at her as if she had grown a second head as i say "absolutely not I am not showing them how good I am until I join the team after i get to know super boy" she just says "okay but then i expect you to be ten times better" i just smile and nod while saying "put these rookies through their paces."

I walk over and sit down and as soon as I relax a bit Wally comes over and asks "did it hurt when you fell from heaven hot stuff." I told him "leave me alone Wally." He looked surprised that I knew his actual name then he questioned, "how do you know my name when I'm in costume and how were you allowed into Mt .justice in the first place" "to answer your question I came here with my adopted brother and I also have my own unique powers"


	3. A Weird conection and meeting Conner

sorry it took so long i have been grounded during the school week and i can't have my computer.

**bold what is going on in the outsiders book at that time **regular my story

disclaimer i do not own either the book the outsiders or young justice though i wish i did.

**Meanwhile in Tulsa Oklahoma Ponyboy was walking out of a movie theatre and was walking home by himself when he got jumped by a group of socs. Darry and the gang manage to save him.**

At Mt. Justice I felt a horrible sickening sense that I knew someone had gotten hurt but still I couldn't tell why I knew it has always happened since I could remember. It all started when I was four and my youngest brother was 2 and Darry was 7 when I was taken away from my family and beloved twin I had always felt the pain since that day as if something bad had happened. It was as if I was standing their watching it happen through my twin's eyes. But I have to keep going and can't stop to throw up like I want to because I have to meet with super boy. So I walk up to him and say, "hey I'm ginger Superman's adopted sister me and him would like to talk to you for a minute or two." He stares at me shocked and replies, " I thought he wanted nothing to do with me" "well that was until I talked some sense into him, that big dork thought that they just took something out of him and made but I convinced him to talk to you but he might not call you his son right away, I told him to think of you as a relative okay." He looks shocked for a minute and says, "Thank you." We then saw super man and walked up behind him where I proceeded to jump on his back he just laugh at my antics and spun around until he saw super boy and stopped. I sensed the tension I spoke up and said, "I have the perfect name if both of you agree it will be your name superboy.'' Superboy looks weary yet excited at the same time and superman gives me a look that says get on with it already. I said, "What about Conner, Conner Kent." superboy nods his head while trying to wipe away tears and Clark says, "perfect." I hug Clark and he walks over to console Conner. I smile and ask a person to take a picture of us as a family they take the picture and give me my camera back.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and playing in the park and getting to know more about Conner. **Meanwhile in Tulsa, Oklahoma Pony boy goes to the nightly double with Dallas and Johnny.** When we got back to Mt. Justice I pulled Conner aside and asked him to not mention to anyone and that includes The Flash Jr. That I'm his aunt he asked why not I told him because I'm going to be joining you guys later so please don't tell them I want it to be a surprise. He promise and then went inside. I walk up to Clark and said, "see he is just like your son so please can we keep him," I said with large shining eyes and a puppy dog pout. He just smiles and says, "of course we can you just need to feed water and bathe him." I reply, "okay as long as we take a bathe together I'll be fine" he looks at me and says, "really he is exactly like me at that age that is disgusting" I laugh and reply "don't worry just teasing yah remember he is my nephew that would be disturbing in its own level." We then proceed to make our way home where that night I get a shocking surprise.


	4. Pony runs away and Ginger saves the day

**Here's the new update sorry it took so long had writers block and I couldn't find my idea note book. if you have any ideas of how this story should go review and tell me and what super powers should i give soda any ideas.**

**Disclaimer- don't own anything besides Ginger Ale Curtis**

That night as I was hanging out at my brother's apartment in metropolis all by myself since my older brother is out on a date with Ms. Damsel in distress herself or as other people call her Lois lane. I was bored because I knew that they wouldn't be back till after my "bed time" as Clark calls it but then again he still thinks I'm 5.

So I sit around the house watching the late show with David letterman and soon i get another wash of unexplained emotions sent from my twin. One of anxiousness another of building rage and the other terrified then I see the three boys in a room one. Darry is yelling at Pony who is terrified and the soda is trying to stop them from fighting and the I see Darry hit the youngest. Suddenly the rage is gone and remorse sets in and as pony runs out of the house in intent on running away so I did the only thing I could do go and try to find the young boy. Leaving a note for Clark telling him of my vision about the three and the fact that i was going to find Ponyboy before something bad happens. so I use the force fields to levitate me as if I'm flying to while following the emotions of the youngest.

**Meanwhile in Tulsa Oklahoma **

Ponyboy is running to the lot where he and Johnny fell asleep.

**Back with ginger**

She was all the way in Oklahoma where she felt another emotion form the youngest one that he commonly felt scared I rushed as fast as I could to him. Where I saw his head in the water fountain and another boy I have never seen before getting beat up so I use my force fields to entrap all of the boys drowning Pony and hurting the mystery boy. Before running up to the fountain and pulling Ponyboy's head out. But he wasn't breathing so I gave him CPR then finally after a few time's he starts breathing again.

The strange boy that was with pony look at me and ask, "Who are you" "well since you asked so nicely I'll tell you it is ginger ale Curtis-Clark and you might be" " Johnny Cade and did you say Curtis" I looked at him as if he was asking a stupid question and said , " are you death because that's what I said" "no need to be offended is was just wondering if you could he me bring him home he didn't want to go earlier so we came here but it looks like it would be for the best if we get him home" I saw this as my chance to meet the other 2 boys who invade my mind and emotions at random times and to chew out Darry for even thinking of hitting the fragile looking boy on the ground who reminded me of a lost puppy and a little bit of Conner so I replied, "love to but we better get moving if we are to make it before his brothers get to worried," "wait how did you know he had brothers" "it is a long boring story so let's just get him home"

**Meanwhile in the Curtis house **

We find soda screaming, "Darrell I can't believe you just did that don't you know that he already thinks you hate him now you just gave him one more reason to think it is true" Darrell breaks down and cry's all the while muttering, "please no I didn't mean to do it this can't be happening" when soda see's this he calms down and whisper's "it's alright I know it was a in the heat of the moment thing you just got to be a lot gentler with him he is a lot younger and he is a dreamer that is smart but he crosses the two sometimes"

**With Johnny and Ginger **

I grab pony's legs because Johnny being the "gentleman" he is wouldn't let me carry him alone even though it wouldn't be a problem I humored him but I still held most of pony's weight. We walked all the way to pony's house in silence until we walked through the door. where darry and soda proceded to ask a million questions all seemingly coming out from there mouths at once a few include "who is she why, is pony unconsious, what happened, are you two alright what is your name,where did you meet" and so the list goes until i finaly yelled "shut up" so loud im surprised i didn't wake up all of this town. " i can't wait to talk to you but right know ponyboy needs some help i would think don't you agree" as soon as the words were out of my mouth darry and soda jumped in to action. darry picking up pony and soda following to tuck him in to bed. all i knew was i am dreading the questions that come next.


	5. gingers call and sodas suspicions

disclaimer i don't own anything but ginger she's all mine and a special thanks to _**GGCharms**_ for giving me the advice for this chapter

When they got back I said, " this conversation should wait till everyone that needs to hear it is here because I really don't need or want to repeat this more than once and I have to call and tell my brother that I'm alright and currently safe at the moment so if you wouldn't mind could I use your phone"

Soda looks at me with calculating eyes and says

"Go ahead there is just one thing I would like to know about you"

"Sure what is it" "what is your name?" "Well my name is Ginger"

"Well you can use the phone ginger and sleep in the spare bed room Johnny you can take the couch I don't know about all of you but I'm exhausted it is time for bed."

Soda got up then hit his forehead saying "wait you don't know where the spare bedroom is or the phone do you"

I just look at him and say "nope I don't but I should be able to find it on my own"

"I wouldn't be the gentleman I am if I let you walk around the house in the dark to find a Phone to call your family to tell them not to worry and the to find the spare room."

"Well then lead the way"

I look around and see pictures of a gorgeous family of 6 with a proud looking 8 year old who looks just like the father and two 4 year olds looking up at a beautiful lady holding a smiling 2 year old. So I ask,

"Is this a picture of your family" he looks up at it and smiles sadly "yep that was taken before things started going downhill"

"What do you mean downhill?" "Well a few months after it was taken my baby sister by a few minutes was taken by the states for the pitiful excuse of this wasn't a good home for a girl then when I was 14 we lost our parent's to a car crash"

I look at him and say, "it is alright everyone loses something that is what mama always says considering she took me and Clark in because we had no one"

Finally we reached the kitchen where the phone was hanging up on the wall so I go over and call Clarks apartment and after the first ring he picks up and says, "hello Clark Kent's residence, Clark speaking"

"hey Clark its Ginger I was wondering if you could get Bruce, canary and lantern along with yourself over to Tulsa, Oklahoma tomorrow" "sweet heart I can try but I can only guarantee a maybe form everyone you know how busy everyone is and why Tulsa?"

"This is important you know the three boys their here and we are telling the story" "the whole story" "maybe but I'm excited so I want to" "okay everyone will be their I'll make sure of it for my little sister"

"thanks and got to go by" I hang up the phone a little more excited knowing I won't have to be the one to tell the entire story when I notice soda staring at me.

_**Soda's pov**_

When she I talking to her brother I start to notice that she has a red tint to her hair and has the same shape of face as I remember mom having but I can't tell if it is true or just the product of me being exhausted at the moment since it's around 3 in the morning. But her story dose seam to add up with a possible maybe because she says her "mama" took her in because she had no one. But I don't know much about her other than she looks like she could be family but then again she couldn't be I shouldn't get my hopes up because she might be. Crap she must have noticed me staring.

she asks politely "so are you going to show me that spare bead room or are you just going to stand their all morning"

"Of course I was just waiting on you it is right down this hall way and the 3 door on you left" "well I guess this is good night" "no it is Good Moring until I wake up in the afternoon"

After she heads down the hall way I sneak into Darry's room and I fall asleep wanting to tell him my suspicions in the afternoon when we are bound to wake up thank god tomorrow is Saturday so neither of us have to work.


End file.
